I don't Deserve a shellan: A Vishous Story
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Vishous doesn't believe he deserves a shellan. But what happens when he meets a woman as demmanding as he is? A woman that won't let anyone mess with her? A woman that wants to fight? A woman he falls in love with? Will he take her? Or push her away?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Black Dagger Brotherhood. That was written by the GREAT AND FABULOUS J.R. Ward. I do NOT own the series. **

* * *

She woke up in a room. Not knowing where she was. It was so cold, her eyes burned, her leg aching. Her head hurt like hell, it was too hard for her to think. She tried to sit up, but a sting of pain shot up her back. Not having any other choice, she laid back down. She took in her surroundings as much as she could. She was on a bed, and there was a glass of water next to her on a coffee table. The place reeked of Febreze. She tried to sit up again, but this time, she came up slowly. She bent her leg and rested her elbow on it. She ran her fingers through her hair, just to realize that it was broken. _Dammit._ She was so confused. Her head felt like they were drilling holes in her scull, and the strong febreze smell was making her drowsy. _Where the fuck am I?And why the hell am I naked?_ She looked around to see a wooden floor, and baige curtains. The walls were white, and there was a TV in front of her. She had no idea where she was. She tried to remember what happened last night, but that made her headach worse. She rested her forehead on the palm of her hand. Then she heard the door knob turns. She didn't move her position. 

He opened the door to find the woman resting her head on her palm. It was her. He tried to get her attention by clearing his throat, but he didn't get an answer. He tried clearing his throat again, still...no answer. He looked at the woman who had kicked him in the knee when he was trying to save her life. He walked towards her and looked at the baige curtain that laid behind her. Then he focused on her hand,

"I guess I went a little over board when I broke your hand"

"Where. Am. I."

"You're safe"

"That's not what I asked"

She moved her head slowly to find dimond eyes staring at her. She froze for a moment. _No one has those kind of eyes. They must be contact lenses. _She shook off her little trance. He studied his face. Very broad. He had curly brown hair and a gotee. And that tattoo. Mixed with waves and swirls all ubove his eyebrow.

"No, they're not contact lenses"

"H-How'd you know?"

"I can read minds"

She chuckled, "Great, I have a crazy guy over my shoulder. Now. Answer me. Where. Am. I."

"You don't asks the questions, I do"

She was shocked, "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Where do you live?"

"The crap"

"Answer me"

She couldn't believe how demmanding he was. She didn't take shit with anyone...so I why was she taking his? She looked back down on the floor and sighed. She rubbed her head, and looked back at him again,

"Don't do this to me. I just woke up, my head and my leg hurts like hell, and I'm drowning in the fuckin' Febreze stench. Don't make things any worse"

He was surprised. And he felt guilty. He rubbed his forehead,

"I'm sorry"

She glared at him,

"Could you please tell me what happened?"

"You were attacked. And I saved you"

"Oh, so you're the one I should blame for getting me into this place"

"Hey, you should be thanking me"

"I should be hitting you" she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look. Just tell me what's going on"

"You were attacked. And we didn't know why they would attack a human before. But then when we took some blood samples-"

"You. Did. _What?_"

"Look, it's hard to explain, you need to rest"

He pushed her down a bit, and she would usually struggle, but surprisingly, she obliged. He looked at her with his dimond eyes, and that's when he noticed how beautiful she was. Long black layered hair, big brown eyes with thick eyelashes, and full lips. But with all that innocent look in her face, there was a hard core tone in her voice. A strong voice. Something he admired a little. He moved the blanket until it reached her neck.

"I'm Vishous by the way"

"...Vishous? That's a...er...unique name"

He chuckled, "You won't find anyone else named Vishous"

"Aimee"

"Hmn?"

"Aimee...my name is Aimee"

"Alright. But so you know, you're safe here. No one is going to hurt you"

"I don't trust you"

"I wasn't expecting you to" He threw his leather jacket over his shoulder, and turned around, "Rest. Rest is good for you right now, true?" he walked out the door and down the hallway. He saw Butch heading his way,

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Gonna check up on the girl" he started walking, but Vishous put his hand on Butch's chest firmly to stop him, "No" he said protectivly. Butched cocked an eyebrow and put Vishous' hand away,

"You okay there?"

"You will not go to her. You will not touch her. You will not speak to her. You won't even look at her. Got it?"

Butch noticed that he was being very, utterly protective over a woman he just met. And why the hell would he protective over her? She was tough to handle back at the alley when they were trying to save her life, and she was so annoying in the car, they had to knock her out. So why would Vishous be acting the way he did? Butch looked at him again and studied his face expression. Possesive.

"Yo V, what the hell is up with you? I just wanted to check up on her. Geez"

Vishous' expression quickly changed to his normal one, "U-uh...sorry...I-I don't know what came over me. But you can't see her. She's resting"

"Oookay, what ever you say. Hey, Wrath needs us in his study"

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec. You go on without me"

"Alright"

Vishous watched Butch until he went out the door. He looked back and walked back into the room where Aimee was going. He looked at the door knob, and opened it slowly, and poked his head in the room to check up on her just one more time. He saw that she was fine, her breathing was even, and her leg seemed to be healing and a fast rate. Faster than a humans. He went out of the room leaving with a little smile on the corner of his mouth. He closed the door slowly, put his hands in his pockets and then went his way to Wrath's study.

Aimee slowly opened her eyes, realizing she was in the same Febreze reaking room. _Dammit, it wasn't a dream._ She sat up and carefully got out the bed. She stood up for a good two seconds, but then fell hard on the floor with a quiet squeek escaping from her mouth. She swore to herself and cluched on the bed to help herself up. She sat on the side, and clunched in the walls and anything she could get her hands on. She was more careful when she started walking to the door. She looked for things she could hold on to while she was walking. She looked around her, and found a coat racket. She shrugged, _Better then nothing. _She used the cane to help her drag across the foor. She grabbed a silk blue robe and put it on. Then before she new it, she came across a HUGE living room. The house was decorated nicley. Very elegant, it must have took the person decades to figure out the the colors and furniture and stuff. Then she felt something furry go against her ankle. She looked down and found a black cat purring.

"She's very fond of you"

Aimee turned around startled. There was beautiful woman standing at the door. She had long hair tied back and she wore a red silk robe. Almost the same as the one she was wearing at the same time. She smiled warmly and went over to her and pet the cat,

"She likes you a lot. Her name is Boo"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge into your house like this"

She put her hand up, "It's alright. I know what happened"

Aimee chuckled, "That's funny, because I don't"

She tilted her head, "They didn't tell you?"

"That Vishous guy didn't tell me anything. Only that he saved my life and stuff"

"Oh... well, hun, you should sit down. Oh, by the way, I'm Beth"

"I'm Aimee"

They sat down, and they put the coat racket on the side. Boo jumped into Aimee's lap and Aimee started scratching behind his ear. Aimee looked at Beth who seamed a bit tense. She looked at Aimee and took a deep breath,

"Aimee...what do you think about vampires?"

"I know a lot"

"...tell me what you know"

"Heh, I look at vampires in a whole different way than you might be familiar with. You probably think about all the Halloween crap"

Beth looked at her like her took intrest in what she said, "You can tell me"

"Well...in my _opinion_, vampires don't suck human blood, they suck the blood of the opposite sex. And they're not immortal, they live to be about 5,000 years old"

Beth looked at her surprised, "Aimee...you know that I'm a vampire, and I know that you're a vampire"

"Heh, I wonder how long you would keep it up"

"So when are you turning?"

"Next week"

Beth was surprised, "Really? You have anyone to drink from?"

Then they were intrupted by a sound of two deep chuckles. They looked to the side and saw Vishous and a man with wavy blonde hair. Aimee was lucky to stop her druel from pouring out of her mouth. She thought he was beautiful, and he belonged in a movie film in Hollywood. His hair, his eyes, his skin, it was all perfect. She took her gaze off of him knowing that there are a lot of girls falling for him, and she won't be one of them. Vishous looked at her and ran straight to Aimee,

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?! You're supposed to be resting"

Aimee shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "I was bored. You got a problem?"

"Yes, I actually do"

"Why do you care? You don't even know me, so stop being so overprotective"

Vishous was furious. He never had a woman talk to him like that. He stared at her long and hard, but that didn't seem to have any effect on her. It pissed him off a little, but yet, he admired it...in a way. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,

"What am I going to do with you" he sighed.

"Absolutly nothing"

"What the hell. What's your problem?"

"What's yours? I just remembered what happened last night. You hit me in the gut and stole me away in your house. You even broke my hand on the way. And without even telling me what the hell was going on. And in your room, you were so damn demmanding!"

Rhage raised both his eyebrows, "Wow, very kinky V"

"You will shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you. And we did NOT have sex, alright!" Rhage put his hands out and stepped back. Rhage took Beth and they got out of the living room to give them some privacy. Vishous turned his attention back to Aimee, "I'm demmanding? I can say the same about you"

Aimee crossed her arms, "Don't I have the right. I wake up in a room suffocating in Febreze, my head is hurting, my leg is shot, my arm is broken, and I had to idea what the fuck was going on! I have a right to sound demmanding. And please, give me some lame reason to tell me that I'm wrong"

Vishous clenched his wrist, he was about to yell something, but then he looked at her shot, and blood was bleading through the bandages,

"...Your leg"

Aimee looked down, "I-It's nothing" she say in a whisper tone.

Vishous went to her and kneeled down to study her wound, "I have to take care of this"

Aimee pulled her leg away, "It's fine, I don't need your help. And what's up? Before you were yelling, and now you're being a Saint."

"Aimee, stop trying to be strong. We both know that needs some treatment...and I'm no Saint. Far from it."

Aimee sighed, and let Vishous pick her up. He brought her to a different room. She saw a guy on the couch drinking some scotch. He looked at her and smiled. His hair was spiky blonde and his nose looked like it's been broken a couple of times. Vishous put her on a bed, and went into his drawers to pull out a First Aid kit. He took out the bandages carefully, and looked at the damage. He looked at her,

"You're thinking about your transition, aren't you?"

"Heh, it took me a while to figure out that you were a vampire too. I guess you can really read minds"

"How could you miss my fangs?"

They chuckled. Aimee looked at him and nodded, "Yeah"

Vishous looked at her, "Hmn?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about my transition"

He looked up at her, "Sooo...who you drinking from?"

"Eh, never really thought about it"

"Really? Why not"

"Well, since I have no family, and I don't know any other vampire, I guess I have no one to drink from"

"So if I haven't shown up, what would your plan have been?"

"Hmn, that was easy figuring out that. I would just wait until my transition and not drink from anyone"

Vishous looked at her still kneeling, "So letting yourself die?"

"Basically"

"Why? Why didn't you look for someone who you could feed from? Why are you letting yourself die?"

"Because I don't really care. I have no family, I was always alone, and I had no one, only myself since I was little. I had to watch out for myself and become independant and strong, so I really had nothing important in my life, only myself. So I know people won't miss me when I'm gone. But don't worry about me. I'm fine with dying. So you don't have to-"

"I'm not letting you die" he said quickly.

Aimee looked at him and tilted his head, "What?"

"Uhhmmnn...you're not going to die. We need to...er...multiply our race, so we need a lot of females, so we can't get you to die"

"I don't have time for any man in my life"

"Oh...well, it should be your purpose"

"Purpose? Ha, I laugh at the word. I had no purpose, only to survive, and now next week, my time has come to die. Why do you care anyways?"

"Because...uhh...you're a vampire, part of our kind. I won't let you die"

Aimee shrugged, "Whatever you say"

She laid down on the bed, "Gosh, this bed is so confortable. And it smells so good"

Vishous put the covers over her, "You should rest, and don't run off on me. I'm watching you"

"Don't worry, I'm not running away from this bed"

Vishous turned a little red when he saw her cuddling in _his_ bed. This was the first time he'd ever had a woman in his bed. He watched her drift off to sleep easily. He ran his fingers through her hair and studied her. He chuckled, _Heh, that female...she's just like me._

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I know it wasn't good, but that's only because it's an introduction to the next chapter. I will only continue if I have either 2 alerts, or 1 review so I know I'm writing it for a reason. But until then, I'm not going to continue if I have at least one reviw or two alerts. But it would mean the WORLD to me if you would review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, hold the gun like this, and put your arm up a little more" Vishous took her arm and lifted up an inch, "There, like that. Now you will have to use two hands for now, but once you get used to it, you'll only have to use one" "So I put my finger on the trigger?" "Yeah, like this" He adjusted her fingers with his own, and put his lips near her ear, "Okay, look at the target, the apple is right there. For now it takes a while to aim, but again, you have to get used to it so it just happens automatically" "What if I miss?" "YEAH! What if she misses V!!!" Butch was sweaty, trying to balance the apple on his head. Vishous glared at Butch, "You better stay still cop. Don't drop that apple on that empty head of yours. Aimee needs that to practice her shooting" Butch swayed his head in order to balance the apple, "Fine. But my nose doesn't need to get shot, it's already been through too much shit. And if I lose and eye, ear, or half of my cheak, I'm holding it against you V!" He rolled his eyes, and then paid his attention back to Aimee, "Okay, one the count of three, shoot. Okay?" Aimee nodded her head. "Okay Aimee. One...two..." then he whispered, "three"

Butch closed his eyes, and AImee shot, nearly nocking her off in Vishous' arms. Vishous looked at Butch, "...Holy...shit" Aimee kept her eyes closed, "What? Did I kill him?" Vishous chuckled, "Why don't you opened your eyes?" Aimee opened her eyes and smiled, and Butch looked down at himself, "I'm covered in it. I'm covered in apple. I'M COVERED IN APPLE!!! WHOOO HOOO!!! It's not my blood! Yeah!" He ran to Aimee and put his hand up, "Give me a highfive girlfriend!" Aimee laughed and gave Butch a high five. Aimee licked her fingers to get the, what was now, apple sauce off. Zadist came in and cocked an eyebrow. Butch walked passed him, and looked at him and smiled, "I'm covered in apple sauce!!!" Zadist stepped back a little, "Uhm...I can see that" "Isn't it great!" and he skipped off.

It took Zadist a second to get back into the real world. Butch kinda slowed that down for him. He looked at Vishous, "What in the world was...ah hell. Never mind. I'm just here to pick up my duffel bag" He walked pass them, and picked up his bag, and went his way out. Mary came in, and stared at them, "Hey, do you know why Butch is so proud to have apple all over himself?" Vishous chuckled, "Ask Aimee" Mary cocked an eyebrow, and just shook her head, "Yeah...uhm, well, whatever. V, Rhage needs to talk to you" "You got it"

He checked his watch, and leaned back against the wall. _He's late... crap, crap, crap_ He thought. Then a voice came into his head, _Chill Hollywood, I'm here._ Rhage turned around, and his brother was there with his leather jacket over his shoulder. "Why you need me?" he asked. "C'mon, I feel like lesser hunting right now, and I know you've been stuck here with Aimee, I thought you needed some fresh air" Vishous chuckled, "I'm down" They jumped in the car, and headed out.

"Argh, would'a stop moving! It's still stuck in your hair. This is what you get for drowning your hair in gel" She pulled some of the mushed apple, and Butch flinched, "Ow, geez, don't pull so hard" "Crap, it's like stuck in there" said Aimee. "We should just get Hollywood to eat it" Aimee chuckled. After a good 13 minutes, all the apple was gone. He sat up, and ran a towel through his hair, and glared at Aimee, "Hey Yankee" Butch's little nickname for Aimee was Yankee, since she was a Yankee fan and he was a Redsox. "Yup" "Okay, you're a vampire, right?" "Yeah..." "And your transition is tomorrow" "Hmn..." "So, er, is Aimee your real name? I mean, just asking..." "Nah, that's not my real name" "What is it?" Aimee suddenly became figity, "Eh, I don't like it" "Oh, just tell me" "Thorne. That's my real name" Butch tilted his head, "Thorne? Wow, sounds evil"

They headed to the pit, where Aimee went and crashed on the computer. She logged on her myspace, and Butch looked over her, "I'm checking mine after" "Sure. Hey, isn't it dangerous for you guys to have a myspace?" "Nawwwww, V did this thing, I don't know, but no one can find us...and yeah. He's good with the whole technology thing" "Ha, I can tell. I love your pic by the way" "Which one?" he asked. "The one where Rhage is sleeping, and it looks like you're gonna kiss him" Butch laughed out loud, "Ha, Mary took that one. Hey, there's a new comment on that! Read it" She clicked on the picture, and found Rhage's comment.

_hey!!!!! when was this?? damn cop, i didn't think you rolled that way. i know i'm sexy, thats why you wanted to kiss me right? lol._

Aimee and Butched chuckled, and clicked on Vishous' profile. The sound of hard core rap came out of the speakers as his music played. Butch laughed, "I like his default pic" Aimee clicked on it and smiled, "Aw, I didn't think he would put that up" The picture was of Vishous on the computer, with a hard-core look on his face, and Aimee had her arms around his neck with a smile too big for her face. "What's your default?" asked Butch. "Hehe, it's you and me playing Mario Cart" "Oh! I want to see it!" She went to the picture, and found Butch with an action pose with him jumping, with the controller in his hand, and his mouth wide open, and Aimee was standing, holding the controller for her dear life. They both laughed, "God, wanna play again?" "Okay, but I call Toad!"

Rhage limped over to Vishous who was on the ground, and knelt next to him, "Hey, you okay?" Vishous held his shoulder, "Not really. I'm jammed up my shoulder real badly. How's your leg?" "I got shot on the thigh, but I'll be fine. The bullet went through anyways" Rhage helped Vishous up, "C'mon, we should go take care of you, we don't want you're girl to have a fit, true?" "What do you mean my girl?" "Oh, nothing, c'mon, let's go" They walked to the Escalade, and Vishous stopped and chuckled. Rhage looked at him, "What are you laughing about?" "Heh...how the hell are we gonna drive?" "Umn...you get the petels, I'll get the steering wheel"

"Haha! I beat you again!" "No, redo, redo, you cheated!" "Oh, stop being a baby, and admit you were defeated by a girl!" "Nope, nope, redo, now" "Fine, but if I win, I get to pick your myspace song" "Fine, fine, but I call Mario!" "Fine, I'll chose Toad!" But then they heard the door open, "They're back. Jesus, I thought they would be gone forever. C'mon" "But what about our game?" "I'll play you later, c'mon"

They walked downstairs, and Aimee covered her mouth, "Vishous...w-what happened?" "I-I...umn...had a little accident" "An accident? You call having your shoulder busted an accident?!" "Aimee, calm down, look, you can yell at me all you want, but that will have to wait later. Let me take care of myself first, then you can yell at me, got it?" She sighed, and took his hand, and started walking. "Where are you taking me?" he asked. "To you're room. I need to see you fix your shoulder" "...Aimee..." "I would help, but see, I don't want to make things worse"

Vishous sat on the bed, and saw Aimee near the door, watching him as he took of his shirt. He nudged his head, signing her to sit down. She slowly sat next to him, and tried not to gag when she saw the blood. "You want to leave?" "U-uh, no, I'm fine..." "You sure? Don't go passing out on me" "No, I'm good" She watched as he cleaned his wound. Then Aimee smelled something, "V, do you smell that?" He looked at her, "I think that's the smell of blood" he chuckled. "No, it's not the blood" She sniffed the air, and then she sniffed his neck, "Are you wearing cologne?" He was surprised, "Umn...why?" "Y-You smell really good. Some sort of spice...or something like that. Are you sure you're not wearing cologne?" "Umn...no, no I'm not"

_I-Is it a b-bonding smell? Who in the world would he be bonded to?_ Vishous heard her. But kept his comment to himself. But he knew the answer. "Grab the First Aid Kit for me, would'ya?" "Umn, yeah, sure" She handed him the box, and watched him as he wrapped his shoulder. He looked at her and smirked, "I'm find, would you stop worrying about me _leelan_?" Aimee froze. _D-did he just call me leelan? _Vishous threw on his shirt, and his leather coat. "See, I'm fine" He was about to walk out, but Aimee grabbed his sleeve. He looked back at her, "Yeah? You need something?" "...you called me _leelan_" "Yes...yes I did" he said softly. "...Who are you bonded to?" He shook his head, "...C'mon, we should go"

* * *

**Sorry this took a while! I didn't see there were reviews! Lol. Anyways, yuup, the same as before, at least one review or 2 alerts and i'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

He shook his head, "...C'mon, we should go" She tugged him back, "Vishous, is there something you're not telling me? Who are you bonded with?" He shrugged off her grip, "No one, now let's go" he said coldly. She frowned, "Look, you don't have to tell me, but that doesn't mean you have to give me an attitude" "What the fuck are you talking about? I have no attitude" "Ha, sure you don't. Jesus, V, what the hell am I gonna do to you?" "Why do you even care? No, don't answer that. Go upstairs and get ready for the meal" he said firmly. "You can't tell me what to do! I don't have to listen to you" "Don't give me that tone of voice!" "Don't be acting like you're my father" "Why the hell do you have to be so stubborn?" "We both know you're the same way" "You're worse!" "Are you kidding me?" "Does it look like I'm kidding you? You are a stubborn little brat, that cannot listen to directions!" "Ha, you are the most demmanding, self-centered, hostiled, ungrateful male I have ever met!" Vishous became furious. He has never been spoken like that from a younger woman. "You better watch your mouth female!" She flipped her hair back and crossed her mouth, "Or what? You'll punch me? Hit me? Slap me? Well, sorry to break it to you hun, but I'm used to that" His face softened a bit, but only a little so his anger still showed. She turned around and stormed out of the room.

"that stupid, ungrateful, piece of shit" she mumbled while walking down the hall. Her hands were both in a fist and she was grinding her teeth together. Then she bumped into Phury, and she glared at him, "Watch out" He looked at her, "Umn, sorry Aims" Aimee realized what she said, and loosened herself, "Oh...gosh, sorry Phury. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just in a bad mood, that's all" He smiled, "It's alright. And is there any way that I can help?" "No. It's fine. I can manage" "Alright, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm there for you" "Thanks Phury" "Alright, well, Fritz is preparing our meal. You should be down there in a few minutes" "Okay"

She walked to the table, and saw Vishous. She gave him a death glare, and sat next to Butch. As usual, the food looked great, and there was meat on her plate. She took her knife, and started cutting very fast and roughly. She was taking her anger out on the meat. And everyone was looking at her, except for Vishous...because he was doing the same thing. Butched nudged her, "Hey, Yankee, stop stabbing your meat. It's already dead" Aimee shot a glare at Butch, and he nearly jumped, "I'll eat the way I want to eat". Butch went nervous, "U-Umn...okay then"

Rhage looked at Vishous, while him also, was taking his anger out on the meat. Rhage looked at him and chuckled, "And I thought I was hungry" But Vishous didn't say anything, and that made Rhage a little nervous. "So...you're not gonna say that I eat too much? Or that I should stop being stupid? Or that I eat like a pig, or something?" Vishous slowly turned his eyes to look at Rhage. Rhage stared into his dimond eyes, but he was firm, and still. _Look, Rhage, as you can see, I am NOT in the mood. So you better not get me angry._ Rhage's face softened, _What's the matter my brother?_ Vishous took a deep breath, _Nothing...absolutly nothing, and that's the problem..._

Aimee saw that Vishous was rubbing his forehead. She leaned back casually and folded her arms, "So V..." everyone looked at her. For a while, there was a dead silence. Finally, Vishous lifted his eyes slowly, "What" "I see you look stressed. Is cutting your food that much energy for you?" He sat up, put his elbow on he table, and rested his cheek on his fist, "No actually, I'm just stressed that my meat won't cooperate with my knife" "Well, maybe the meet doesn't want to cooperate with the knife" "Then how will I eat? I have to eat, don't I?" he said firmly. "Ha, maybe you're being too tough on the meat, and she doesn't like it. So maybe the meat wants a break, eh? Have you ever thought about that, Vishous?" she said with an attitude. Vishous rolled his eyes, "But the meat is being stubborn, and doesn't listen to the directions that the knife tells her to do" "Well, maybe that's because the knife is the same way. That knife could be very demmanding, self-center, hostile, and ungrateful thing. Doesn't that remind you of something, Vishous?" Vishous growled, "Well, maybe the meat is a stubborn, little brat that doesn't listent to directions. Doesn't that remind you of something, Aimee?"

Wrath took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and then put them back on. He growled, "What _ever_ is going on bewteen you two, do NOT bring it to the table. Understand me?" Vishous looked at Wrath, "I apoligize your Majesty" Aimee turned her head, "I'm sorry" After another silence, she stood up, and everyone looked at her, "I'm sorry. May I be excused?" Wrath nodded his head lightly. She picked up her plate, but Fritz took it away from her, "No madam, I'll put this back in the dishes. You don't have to" "Thanks Fritz" "Was there anything wrong with the food? Is that why you wanted to leave?" Aimee put her hand up, "No, no!" she said quickly, "I just...I just need to go" And she passed him like a ghost.

She went into her room, grabbed a jacket, and went out the back door.

Wrath looked at Vishous, who was rubbing his tattoo. "Vishous, what's the matter with you? What's happening, my brother?" Vishous looked at Wrath, "Nothing...nothing at all" he stood up, and walked away from the table. He walked into his room, and grabbed a bottle of Gray Goose, and imidietly, he started chugging it down. He stared at his computer, and he stood up. He went on the computer, and signed on his myspace. He saw he had new photo comments, so he clicked on the picture. It was his default. And Aimee wrote a comment.

_Awww, look how adorable we look, eh? lol. Man, I have a huge smile. But that's the only way you can see my pearly whites!_

Vishous chuckled. And then clicked on the other picture. It was of him and her. He was on the computer smiling, and Butch, Rhage, and Aimee were pointing at him in the background. And again, it was Aimee's comment.

_Haha, I love this picture. Hehe, look at Hollywood's face. That's gonna scarr him for life. But look at you! You sexii beast, you're actually smiling! Lol. Jesus V, the only decent picture we can get out of you is when you're on the computer. Geez. Hehe._

Vishous smiled. Literally smiled. But when he saw her default picture of her and Butch, he frowned. He was jelouse. Then he knew, he had to talk to Aimee. That fight couldn't go on forever. He walked upstairs, and was infront of her room. He knocked on the door, "Aimee?" there was no answer. "Aimee, it's V. Look, I know you're mad, but we need to talk" Again, no answer. He opened the door slowly, and popped his head in, "Aimee?" He walked in slowly, and took in her smell. He walked towards the bed, but as he walked, the smell didn't get stronger, like it's supposed to. His eyes widened, and pulled off the blankets on her bed to find a pile of pillows.

His blood rushed through his veins, and his eyes widened. He was frozen at first, then he started running throughout the whole mansion calling her name. "Aimee?! Aimee?! Where are you?!" He bumped into Butch who looked at him, "V, what's wrong?" Vishous was breathing hard, "Aimee! I can't find her!" Butch cursed under his breath, "C'mon, I'll help you" Vishous grabbed Butch's shirt colar, "No! You will not touch her, you won't speak to her, you won't even look at her, got it!? I think you spent time with her enough already" Butch shrugged V's grip, "What's the matter with you?! What the hell V?!" Vishous calmed down, "Look, I'm sorry for being over protective, but I have to do this on my own. I can't have another male looking at her, not at this moment" Butch put his hand on his shoulder, "Look V, I understand the way you feel. But you're not the only one that cares for her. I do too, everyone does, like they care about you. Hell, Zadist cares about her too, even though they don't really get along. V, my man, you can't do this on your own" Vishous looked down, "...thanks...thanks cop" Butch smiled, "No problem. Geez, you are big to handle. Just like her. Holy crap, imagine you guys when you're a couple?" Vishous laughed, "And what's that supposed to mean?" "Oh nothing, now call your female"

Vishous took out his cell phone and dialed Aimee's phone number. All of a sudden, they hear the ringtone "Crank Dat" by Soulja boy. Aimee's ringtone. That was in Butch's pocket. Vishous glared at him, and took a deep breath, "Well, Butch, aren't you gonna answer that?" Butch became nervous, "umn..." He took out the phone, and answered it, "Umn...hello?" "Hi Butch, it's V, is Aimee there?" Butch looked at Vishous as if he was crazy. "Umn...no" "Can I ask you something Butch?" he asked calmly. "Umn...sure?" "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AIMEE'S PHONE?!?!" Butch dropped the phone, "She left in in my room and I held it for her! I swear!" "Why in the world was she in your room? Wait, no, don't answer that! You better wish that she's okay, because if she isn't, I'm holding it against you cop!" "Hey, hey, we were playing Mario Cart!" "Whatever, I don't want to hear it!" They jumped in the Escalade.

She knelt down near the tomb stone, and her fingers traveled over the name. "Oh God mom. I hope you were here so I could moan to you about my man trouble" She chuckled, "I can't believe I just said that" She looked at the tomb stone for a long time, and she became sober. She sat down, leaning her back against the tomb stone, and hugged her legs. She shivered in the snow, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay there, with her mother. And her father. And her aunts. And her uncles. And her cousins. And everyone else that left her. Her whole family, was there, burried in the same graveyard. And she thought she had to join them. But she didn't want to leave what she had left behind. She had another family now. The brotherhood, and their shellans. They had given her a home, and she has bonded with every one of them. And she loved every single one, even Zadist.

"That's her! That's her!" yelled Butch. He stuck his head out the window, "Aimee?!" The person turned around, and it ended being a guy. Butch slowly put his head inside the car again, "Umn, nevermind, that was sooooooo not Aimee" Vishous rolled his eyes, "How the hell could you mistake Aimee for a guy???" "Well, he had really long hair!" They drove by the graveyard, and Butch's eyes widened, "She's there! Over there!" "Look, Butch, I think I should look for her on my own. I think I'd know better" "But that's her! I swear!" "Cop, you mistaken a guy for her! How the hell will this be her now?" "Just look!" "Butch-" before he could finish his sentence, Butch grabbed his neck, and turned it, "There!" "That's not...shit" He stopped completely, almost knocking Butch out of his seat. He stopped the car in the middle of the road, and jumped out of the Escalade.

He ran to her at a dead run, and knelt next to her, "AIMEE?! What the hell were you thinking?! You gave me a heartattack! Are you out of your mind?! Going out in this weather?! And there are dangerous people out here! Some of them aren't as nice as I am! Don't you use your head?! You have to think! How stupid can you get! And you weren't even responsible enough to get your phone! And..." He trailed off as she looked up at him. Her lips were purple, her tears were frozen, her teeth were chattering, and she couldn't stop shivering. "I-I...d-don't...w-want...t-to...b-be...a-alone...a-anymore" His face softened, and held her close to his chest, and he could feel her sob, "Oh, please baby, don't cry. I'm here. I'm here" He rocked her back and fourth in the snow.

"VISHOUS! What in the world were you thinking stopping the car in the middle of the road?! And-" Vishous glared at Butch, who imidietly backed off, "I'll just be...er...over here" Vishous ran his fingers through her hair, "What do you need? What do you want _leelan_?" She burried her face into his shoulder, "I want to go home"

* * *

**Hehe, I couldn't resist myself. I HAD to post this chapter up. But yeah, you know the drill, at least one comment or 2 reviews before I continue. I only do that so I know that I'm writing this for a reason. So please review!!! (This chapter was just an exception ; )**


	4. Chapter 4

He rocked her back and fourth, "Shh...it's alright baby. I'm here. I'll bring you home. After you visit your house, I'll have Fritz make you a nice meal, does that sound okay?" She shook her head in his chest, "No, no" she sobbed. Vishous rubbed her head, "Okay, what do you want?" "I want to go home. With Beth, Butch, Rhage, Bella and, and, I just want to go back to the mansion with you" Vishous chuckled, "Oh, _that_ home. Of course _leelan_, let's go" He stood up with her in his arms, and brought her to the Escalade. He put her in the back seat, and was about to walk to the driver's seat, until he felt her tug on him. He turned around, "What is it _leelan_?" She curled her legs up, "I want you to stay with me in the back" He smiles, and looks at Butch. He threw Butch the keys, "You're driving cop" Butch smirked, "All riiiiiiiiiight" He hopped into the driver's seat, and looked back at Vishous, who looked nervous. He smirked, "Don't worry V, I'll take care of your baby..." he trailed off, and saw him holding Aimee, and smiled, "I mean, your **second** baby" Vishous rolled his eyes, "Just drive"

He saw Aimee's purple lips, and traveled his fingers over it. Her lips were shaking. His fingers trailed over her lips, to cheek, then felt her forehead. He shook his head, "You're coming down with a fever" He put his fingers back and started rubbing her cheek. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked. Aimee chuckled, "Absolutely...anything you want" Vishous was surprised. She swiped away the hair over his forehead, and arched up to kiss his tattoo over his eye. She looked at him and smiled, "You are an odd one. Do you know that" He kept his eyes closed, and rested his chin on her shoulder, "We're almost home _leelan_"

One Day Later

"Do you want any soup madam? It helps put down the fever" Fritz refilled her water, and smiled. "That would be great Fritz. Thanks" He bowed his head, and went out the door. Rhage came in, and sat on the chair near the bed, "How's it going kiddo? Feeling better?" Aimee shrugged, "Yeah, a little, kinda, not really, no" Rhage chuckled, "Tell me again why you don't want V to heal you?" Aimee sighed, "_Because_, I don't trust that tattoo thing of his. I mean, I trust V, just not that tattoo, hand, whatever" "You know it won't hurt you" "Eh, it's just a fever. It'll past" "But when he heals you, you get to cuddle with him" Rhage winked, and nudged her. She rolled her eyes, "Or hardy har har Rhage, that was so funny" "Hey! C'mon, you know you want to" Aimee blushed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever" Rhage laughed, and stood up, "Get some rest kiddo" and he walked out the door.

"Just tell her V!" "I can't! Stop throwing a fit cop. You know damn well why I can't" "No I don't! Just tell, it's sure that she feels the same about you!" Vishous put the weights down, sat up, rested his elbows on his knees, and started massaging his neck, "And what if she doesn't?" he asked. Butch stopped the treadmill, and cocked an eyebrow, "You and I know that she does" Vishous sighed, "I know" "So why not tell her?" Vishous sighed, and stood up, and put his arms out, "Tell me what you see cop?" "Umn, a big broad body that you want me to throw myself at" Butch chuckled. Vishous rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean" Butch ran his fingers through his hair, "I see a man that deserves to be happy with a person he loves" Vishous shook his head, "No, that's not what I see. I see a man that _doesn't _deserve a woman. Butch, I will be a loner for the rest of my life, and you know it" "V, no, that's not true. She's everything to you! She's right for you" Butch almost scolded. Vishous rubbed his forehead, "But when I look at her, I see a beautiful female, that deserves someone better in her life. Someone that will get everything she needs, she wants. Someone the opposite from me" Butch put his hand on his shoulder, "I know you'll do what you have to. And I'll be here for you when you make a mistake, and lost the love of your life you will never have a second chance with" Vishous chuckled, "Thanks cop, I feel so much better now"

Vishous walked into the kitchen, and found Zadist there. "Umn, Z, are you going to eat all that food? We just had our meal" Zadist looked at him, "I know. But Aims didn't." Vishous cocked an eyebrow, "And you're bringing all that to her?" "I...uhh, I thought she might be hungry" Vishous smirked and crossed his arms, "And I thought you two didn't get along" Zadist shrugged, "I thought so too" he passed him, and walked upstairs.

Zadist opened the door, and Aimee looked up, "Oh, thanks for barging in" she said. He took the plate, and dropped it on her lap, "Eat" Aimee looked up at him, "Geez, don't be so demanding. I get that already from V" Zadist sat on the windowsill, and looked outside. He sighed, "Don't pretend you're not scared" Aimee cocked an eyebrow, "I thought we got it straight that I'm not afraid of you" Zadist shook his head, "Not that. You're transition it supposed to be today" Aimee looked down, "I'm not scared, just..." she sighed, "just nervous. That's all"

Zadist stood up and walked to the door. Aimee looked up, "Z, wait" He stopped. "...does it hurt? You know, when you go through it?" He turned around, and saw that she was holding her chest. "...Aims?" Her hands went to her head, "...Z, my body just started hurting, Z, Z" He ran to her, "Oh no, Aims, I think it's time" "It hurts, it's starting to hurt real badly" "Honey, just calm down, okay? I'm going to get V" "...hurry" Z cursed under his breath. He knew he shouldn't leave her, but he also knew that V wanted to feed her.

He held Aimee, "Who do you want with you, me or V?" She looked up at him, "I don't care, I don't care. I don't want to be bymyself" He took her in her arm, "Ok, ok, I'm here Aims. We'll pull through this" _I am so going to regret this..._

Vishous and Butch walked into the kitchen and saw a tank full of fish. Butch's eyes widened, "Holy son of a biscuit eating bulldog!" Vishous cocked an eyebrow, "What did you just say?" Butch looked at him, "Oh, that guy from Seinfeld said that" They walked over to it, "Hey Fritz, what's with the fish tank?" Fritz wiped his hands on a towel, "Oh, that's for today's supper. I like my fish fresh when I cook it" Butch bent down to have a better look, "Whoa, so many fishes"

"No, fishes isn't a word Butch" "Yes it is! Fish is singular. and fishES is plural!" Vishous rubbed his forehead, "I wonder how you passed kindergarten" "By coloring my flowers pink" he said proudly. Vishous chuckled, "And how did you in spelling?" "Uh, I'd rather not talk about my spelling abilities in kindergarten" "I rest my case" Vishous shook his head "...ptch, fishes" he mumbled.

He flinched when her teeth sinked into his neck. He looked at her, "That's it. Drink" Her fingers grabbed on his shoulder and arched forward. Bella walked in, and gasped. "_Nalla..._ I have a good explanation for this" Her face softened and she walked to him. She sat down next to him and kissed him, "How's she doing?" "Fine. She went through it perfectly. I don't think she'll have any trouble" Bella rubbed Aimee's back, and her eyes opened at looked at Bella, who smiled softly. Aimee was about to take her teeth away from the neck of Zadist, but he put his hand on her back and gently forced her down, "No, you need more. I know you do. It's okay"

Mr. X tapped his pencil on the table, and looked at the man before him. "You were the only one to escape" "Yes sense" "There were five of you, and two of them, and they managed to defeat all four of you?" The man looked straight at him, not showing any fear, "Yes, sense" Mr. X took a deep breath, "Which ones were they?" "The blond one, and the one with the strange eyes and a goatee" Mr. X sighed, "I'm sorry son, but you'll have to take it to the Ome-" "Wait" Mr. X stopped and looked at him, "You know I don't like it when you interrupt me"

"I know, but I know how to get them. All of them" Mr. X leaned over the table, resting his chin on hid palm, "I'm listening" "A lover..." "I heard the one with the goatee was hard as rock" "Apparently not. We found something. You know that woman that went "missing"? Well, me and some others found her myspace and hacked into it, thinking we could get a lot of money if we found her. And guess who we found on her top? Her number one? The one with the goatee, with the name of V" Mr. X frowned in disappointment, "Just because he's on her top doesn't mean they are friends. Maybe just another whore" The lessers lips curled, "She isn't just another whore. We looked on her pictures, and she had pictures will ALL of the brotherhood. And she had comments from them. They seem really close. Especially her with that V guy, and another guy with the name of Butch" "And why didn't you just hack into the brotherhood's myspace?" "We tried...it's hard. We couldn't get in. I guess they knew they would be hacked at put up a real good fire wall or something. But if we get that girl, we can lour them in" Mr. X leaned back and smiled a bit, "You have satisfied me son. But not all the way. Get me the girl," he paused and sighed, "You may leave" "Yes sense"

"You tell him" "Why the hell should I tell him?!" "Because you fed her" "But YOU'RE his best friend" "So, I didn't feed her" "That makes no difference" "Why, you scared?" "I'm am NOT scared. Maybe you are since you don't want to tell him" "He'll eat my head! I won't be the one he takes his anger out on" "He'll be angry?" "I don't know. But it's better than leaving her" Butch looked at Zadist and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, it was the right thing to do. I think you should be the one to tell him" "Yeah, I think I should tell V" "Tell me what?" Butch and Zadist's head both darted their head's to Vishous. "Uhhh..." that's what they could only say.

Vishous cocked an eyebrow, "What's going on?" Butch glared at Zadist, "Yeah Zadist, tell him what's going on" He gulped, "I...uh...Aimee was-" Vishous, "Yeah, I know. She told me" "I'm sorry V" "No, don't be. It's cool"

Aimee sneaked out of the mansion walked around the park. Her legs hurt like hell. But she kept going. Then a man appeared in front of her and shot her in the chest.

She opened her eyes in a white place. She shook her head and tried sitting up, "Am I dead?" "Yes. Yes you are" she looked around and found a small floating woman. The Scribe Virgin, "Holy...crap" The Scribe Virgin walked toward her, "You died in vain. And I shall grant you a wish" Aimee looked up at her, thinking about her words, "I would...like it if you told me about the wish" The virgin laughed a little, "You are very wise for someone so young. You are kind-hearted, and do not deserve to die at your age. I will bring you back" Aimee sighed, "Please tell me what I will have to give up" The Scribe Virgin sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You will forget your memories of the Brotherhood, and they will forget you" Aimee closed her eyes, "Bring me back" The Scribe Virgin placed a hand on her forehead, "As you wish, m'dear"

* * *

**Yay, another chapter uuuuuup!! So 2 alerts or 1 review please before I continue! Please and thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_And you said that I couldn't fight" he smirked. Grabbing another body, he threw it at the bunch of bodies piling up in the alley. Brushing himself off, he glared at his friend and smiled, "I'm pretty proud of myself". Tightening his glove, he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I took out, five of them, and how many did you take out? I think one. And I helped you, Butch" He gave him a playful smirk, "isn't that right?" Butch adjusted his jacket, and buttoned it up halfway up his body, "Fine, ruin my fun. I'll ruin yours by messing around with your babies, V" _

_They walked to the black escalade, V taking the driver's seat. He cocked an eyebrow at Butch, "Babies? What'chu talking about?" he asked. Butch looked at his friend and smiled, "Y'know, your babies. Your computers" V gave a loud, good-hearted laugh, "They're my second babies. My first would be my girl" Butch's mouth nearly dropped, "YOUR GIRL?!" "Yeah, this girl right here", he said patting his steering wheel, "my escalade" Butch dropped his head, "Damn, don't freak me out like that. Gees, I thought you had a mate or something" V turned his head and cocked an eyebrow, "What's so scary about me having a mate, huh" Butch ran his fingers through his hair, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead, "Uh, nothing" V just nodded and chuckled to himself, "Whatever you say cop". He started the engine, "How about we head over to Zero Sum for an hour?" Butch yelped, "YEAH! WHOO! BRING ON THE DRINKS" _

_Then a gun was shot. A scream was heard. And his vision faded into the black…_

"_Vishous. I don't know how to tell you…but Butch is in critical condition. I don't know if…he'll live" Havers hung his head low, avoiding V's sight. Vishous' hands turned into a fist and grabbed Haver's the collar on his shirt, "Dammit, you're a doctor for crying out loud! Fix him!" he bellowed. Havers stared at V, sweat dropping from his forehead, "I will try my best" "No, you WILL fix him" Vishous just realized what he was doing, and let him go, "Sorry" he said gruffly. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door, "I need some air"_

The scene ran in V's mind over and over again. It wouldn't stop. He kept his gaze on the road. It was about a day ago when the incident happened. He shook his head, and cursed about three times. Butch was in the infirmary right now. Probably got wires and needles in him. He shivered slightly at the thought. He gripped on the steering wheel harder, and blasted the radio, hard-core rap breaking through the speakers. Music always blew the steam off…but right now, it wasn't working that well. Fury started to rush through his blood as he parked his car.

He barged into the bar, his hands already in fists. He stopped in the middle of the bar, and out of no where, he screamed on the top of his lungs, and punched the wall with all his might. The room got silent. All eyes were on him. He looked at the people, his eyes wide with madness, "STOP STARING" he yelled. He trolled over to a seat in the corner of the bar.

The bartenders looked at each other, not daring to approach the man. Then one of them sighed, "C'mon, he's not that bad…err…I hope" She grabbed a towel and dried off her hands. "I'll take his order" she said. Then a hand appeared on her shoulder, "It's your funeral" the other bartender said. She rolled her eyes, and brushed off his grip, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say"

She walked over to him, taking a strand of hair and placing it behind her ear. She was hesitant at first, but confident at the same time. "Hi. So, can I get you anything?" she smiled. The man looked at her, gripping on his wrist with the bleeding hand, "Leave me alone!" he barked. The woman jerked, stepping back a bit, "I'm sorry" she said softly. His diamond eyes softened a bit, "…No, don't be sorry" he grunted, "It's not your fault". A warm smile appeared on her face, "It's ok. Umn, can I get you anything?" "Bottle of Gray Goose" his hand was killing him, "…please" he added. The woman left him, coming back with a bottle of Gray Goose, handing it to him.

"I'm Aimee, but you can call me Leon" she said. His head lifted up, "V" he said. Leon looked at his bleeding fist, "…I'll be back" She left coming back with some bandages, "Here, let me help you" "I don't need your help" he said gruffly. He bared his fangs at her. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to expose her fangs, "Don't try to scare me just because you're a vampire. Hunny, you came across a bar that only holds vampires" V looked around, and she was right. He was too caught up in his personal life that he didn't notice. "That doesn't make a difference. I. Don't. Want. Your. Help"

"Fine, you don't want it. But you need it. Don't be so stubborn" she said, placing a hand on his wrist. He pulled back, "If you don't want to lose your hand, I suggest you don't touch me again, female". She stepped back, and handed him the bandages, "Fine. But you have to bandage your fist" He glared at her, and took the bandages, wrapping his hand. She smiled at him when he gave her back the bandages, "See, now that wasn't so hard was it" He rolled his eyes, and took a gulp of his Gray Goose. Sighing she pulled her hair back, "Well, if you need anything, just give me a call, ok?" V looked up to her, and nodded his head.

She walked back, to find her friends wide-eyed. "So, what did he say?!" one asked curiously. She shrugged, "Eh, nothing" They all laughed at her, "Nothing? Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Leon". She sighed, and then saw V's hand go up.

She walked up to him, "What, miss me already?" "No" he threw her a tip, "See you later" He walked to the door, but she went to him. She saw something in him. Sadness. "Hey, wait" He glared at her, "What" She rubbed her arm, "Umn, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, fabulous" She rolled her eyes, "You don't' have to be sarcastic with me, I was just asking" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Show your kindness to someone who deserves it"

She became silent. She didn't know what to say. Biting her lip, she looked away from his diamond eyes. Something about him made her sad, for him. She wanted to help him, to comfort him, to be there for him. She didn't know why. She just did, and she just couldn't explain why. V chuckled wickedly, "You don't even know me, and already you have feelings for me?"

She crossed her arms. She didn't know that he could read minds, "Get over yourself" she mumbled. _Why does she want to help me? I don't even know the girl!_ He said to himself. "Maybe because I care" she said. V smirked, "So, you can read minds too, eh?" "Yeah, you got a problem?" He chuckled, "I admire your straightforwardness, but you better be careful on what you say. Some people aren't as nice as me" She stayed silent, but she looked straight in his eyes. She didn't see bitterness, or rudeness, but she saw that he was broken inside. He frowned. He read her mind. He nodded his head, "You have a good night". He opened the door, looking back at her again, and then finally shutting it.

* * *

**I made about...er...2 more chapters? So I'll post them up. So please review?????**


	6. Chapter 6

Vishous sat on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees. Breathing in deeply, he stared at Butch, who was lying down on his bed. He looked at him, and saw that Butch was slowly opening his eyes. He smiled, "Hey buddy" he said weakly. V rushed to his side, "Butch, hey. How you feeling?" Butch tried hard to sit up, but it was no use "Could be better. But I'll be fine" V sighed in relief, "Good…that's good" "V…I need…I need…I need…" V looked at Butch and gripped on his hand, "What do you need?" "I need…the scores from the Red Sox game" V laughed, "Red sox lost 1 to 3" "Damn, they're really losing it this season" V smiled at Butch, "…Yeah" "AND YOU'RE HAPPY! Don't go Yankee fan on me now" "Nah, you kidding me? Yankee fans disgust me" he smirked playfully, "you get some rest now" Butch shrugged, "Whatever you say Nurse V"

He nuzzled her neck, "You're so beautiful" he said to her. He grabbed her waist and held her against him and kissed her. The woman smiled and took a streak of blonde hair out of the male's eyes, "I love you so much" He pushed her gently to the bed as she giggled lightly. She lay down, and he went on top of her, kissing the palms of her hand. "I will…"

"YO HOLLYWOOD!" he was interrupted by a banging on the door, "Get'cha ass over here! You can have your fun later, AFTER you're off duty" Hollywood growled, "I'll be there!" he called back. He looked back to his female and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back later, ok Mary?" She nodded her head and smiled, "Ok"

"Rhage, gees, can't you keep your hands off your female for two seconds?" Butch said. Rhage looked at Butch, "Can't you keep your hands off your female…blah blah blah" he said mocking Butch. Popping his collar, Butch looked at Hollywood and placed a had on his broad shoulder, "I'm just playin'. Gees, don't pull your hair out on me" he laughed. V threw on his coat, "Aright, c'mon you pansies, let's get going. Once we're done with duty, you can go back to your female Rhage"

They jumped in the escalade, and road out in the dark. Butch turned on the radio, where "Paralyzer" from Finger 11 was blasting out of the speakers. Butch started bobbing his head lightly, his elbow halfway out the window, "It feels good to be out of that infirmary" he sighed, "I was dying from Febreze in there" Vishous chuckled, "Febreze, eh? That probably smells better than the pit. Your room smells like Ralph Lauren and doughnuts" Butch gave out a good-hearted laugh, "Smells better than your room, your room smells like it's burning all the time with all the cigarette smoke and your computers" V rolled his eyes, and then looked back at Rhage. "Rage's room smells like girl…" Butch laughed.

Rhage looked at V, "Oh hardy har har, you're so funny V. Just wait until you find your female. And then I'll be the one laughing" "V won't have a female. He's too in love with his escalade and computers" Butch said. Vishous looked ahead on the road, "…" he wouldn't say a word. Not one. Butch and Rhage looked at each other, and then at Vishous, "Hey V, we were just playing. We really don't mean it" Rhage said with sympathy. "Yeah, you'll find your girl one day"

V gripped on his steering wheel, "I have a female" he said gruffly, "…Jane" Rhage sighed, "Vishous… she's-" "If you don't want me to ruin that pretty face of yours, I suggest you don't finish that sentence" he said gruffly. Butch looked out the window. He didn't want to get caught in this.

Rhage sighed, "V. You have to let her go" he said softly, "you need to-" "If you're gonna say to move one, well, don't bother. You know damn well that I won't listen to you" "V, it happened 2 years ago. Let. It. Go" he said calmly. V darted his eyes at him, "Oh yeah, that's so easy. I would like to see you if your beloved Mary dies. Let's see you move on" Rage's hand turned into a fist, "Don't you dare get Mary into this! She has nothing to do with this situation" "So then shut your mouth about Jane!" "I didn't say a damn word about that female!" "Don't call her a female in that way!"

Butch looked at the two bickering, "Hey, hey, calm down. Do we really need this?" V cursed under his breathe, "…dammit. Well, you can tell Rhage-" A gun shot was heard. A rough turn was made. The escalade slid on the side of the road. "DAMN" yelled Rhage. They got out of the car.

Vishous and Butch took out their guns. He walked over to his wheel and knelt down, "Dammit. They shot the wheels" Butch walked over to him, "I guess someone doesn't want us on duty tonight" Rhage looked around. _Something isn't right_ he thought. "C'mon, we should ignore it for now. We need to go" "But where?" asked Butch. V looked around. This area was familiar. Then he remembered, "The vampire bar" Butch and Hollywood looked at him, "Vampire bar? There's such thing?" "Don't ask, just push" Butch and Hollywood shrugged, and they started pushing the escalade.

"Yo Leon, can you take my shift?" he yelled. "Sure thing Shaft. Why though?" she asked "My shellan's having a baby. I'm so excited, but nervous" he said throwing on his jacket. Leon smiled at him, "Good luck" He smiled at her, and went out the door.

Leon sighed and looked at all the costumers. She thanked the virgin in the fade that she wasn't alone in the bar. It was more crowded than usual. She sat on the counter, grabbing her ipod, she plugged the earphones in her ears and started to clean some glass. Waiting for someone who needed her assistance. Then the doors swung open, and three figures were standing in front of her. One was tall, blonde, and handsome. The kinds she has seen in Disney movies, just more…broad? The other one was very fashionable. He had spiky, dirty blonde hair with a nose that looked like it has been broken a few times. And the other one, she had recognized.

"Umn, may I help you?" she asked taking off her earphones. "Grey Goose, please? And this one will have water" "What about the other male?" "We'll share the bottle. Just give me two glasses with rocks" "You got it" V eyed Butch and Hollywood to take a seat. He had small business to take care of. She gave V the drinks, "Anything else?" she smiled. She decided to approach him as a bartender, and nothing more. It was his decision on how he was going to approach her. He nodded his head, "Thanks. Y'know, it's been a while since I've seen you" "Two weeks to be exact, but who's counting?" she smiled.

Vishous laughed softly and looked at her, "Well, about that. I didn't…er…mean to be so…" "Rude? Mean? Rough?" "…yeah. I'm-" "It's ok. Don't be sorry. I get it. You were going through a tough time" He smiled at her, "Yeah, thanks" She smiled at him, "Don't mention it, V"


	7. Chapter 7

V went over to the table and handed them their drinks. "What was that all about?" asked Butch. V shook his head, "Nothing" Rhage looked at V and shook his head softly, "Look V, about what happened in the car" V put his hand out, "It's ok. Don't be sorry. I get it" he repeated almost the exact words that Leon had said. Rhage cocked an eyebrow, "Really? Umn…ok" he said surprised.

Then Leon came to the table and handed V something, "V, here's your phone. You forgot it on the counter" V took his phone and smiled at her, "Thanks Leon" "Anytime" Butch looked at her, and they at Hollywood. Butch nudged V, "Hey, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friend?" V glared at Butch, and then looked back at Leon, "This is Leon. Leon, this is Hollywood and Butch" Leon smiled at them, "Nice to meet you" "Likewise" said Hollywood. She smiled at them, "Well, if you need anything just give me a holla" Butch smiled at her, "Will do"

She was about to walk away, until Butch caught her wrist, "Holla!" She looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Holla?" "You said to holla if we needed anything" She gave a small laugh, "Ok, what's up?" "Well, our car had a flat tire. You got a spare anywhere?" "What type of car?" "An escalade" "Ooo, nice" V smiled, leaning back on his chair, "Yep. I'm pretty proud of my girl. Anyways, you got a spare tire?" She smiled, "I think I got something snuck in the garage. Let me check" "Where's your garage?" he asked. "Outside?" "You shouldn't be out alone" "Why?" Hollywood looked at V, and then at Leon, "Here, I'll go with you" he smiled. She grinned, "Sure, why not"

They went outside into the garage. Leon inserted the key, and opened the garage. They went inside, as she looked around for a spare tire. Moving the tools and other crap she found, she just couldn't spot one tire. Her eyes gazed at Hollywood, "You know, you can help" "Oh" he realized, "uh, yeah, sorry" he looked around the garage, his body slithering through the tight areas. Leon looked at him, "So, you good friends with V?" He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah. Buds since the 15th century" She laughed, "I see. Ah, here's one" she pulled out a tire and handed it to Hollywood, "Here, I think this will do" He lifted it and placed it over his shoulder, "Thanks. Is Leon your real name by the way?" he asked curiously. "Nah, it's Aimee. But I prefer Leon" "Why?" "It's my last name. I think it's cooler" she chuckled.

"Whatever you say kiddo. Anyways, does anything weird always happen around here?" Leon stood up and brushed herself off lightly, "What are you talking about?" "Y'know, hear any gunshots lately? Or something along the lines of that?" She shook her head, "No. I heard one earlier though. About an hour ago" Hollywood nodded his head, knowing it was the gunshot that pierced through the wheel. "Oh, I see, but nothing else?" she shook her head, "No, why the interest?" He shook his head lightly. He didn't want to worry the poor girl. Knowing that there are madmen running around is that last thing she probably wants to here. He shrugged, turning his back on her, "Just asking. C'mon, let's put this baby on the car"

She nodded and followed him to the escalade. She circled the car and nodded her head slightly. It was perfect. The jet-black color wasn't scratched or anything, clean perfect windows, the rims, the mirrors, it was all perfect. "I'm impressed" she nodded. Hollywood looked at her and grinned, "V keeps it spotless at all times. You would be surprised how much shit this car has been through" He knelt down, and started to take the old tire out. Leon knelt next to him as he placed the old tire on the ground. She glided her fingers over the tire, sensing something was wrong. Then she saw the hole, and shot her glare at Hollywood, "The wheel has been shot…" He looked at her and sighed, "Now…Leon-" "What's going on?" she asked a little impatient. "Ok, let me just put the tire on, and I'll explain it later" She nodded her head.

She shivered in the cold, as the snow became to fall down. Rhage took off his coat and handed it to her, "Here, you need it more than I do" he smiled. She took it gratefully as she threw it on. She chuckled at the size, it was bigger than a bear, "Thanks" He finished placing the tire on the car and sighed, "There, that's it. Now, you want to hear the story?" She sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear, "Sure. You can tell me over a walk" He nodded his head, as they started walking down the road together.

"Now, where to begin…" "How about starting when you're tire got shot?" He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. Well, me and V were having an argument, then our tire got shot, and we pushed it to the bar" "Why did they shoot the tire?" He shook his head, as he saw his breathe in the air, "I wish I knew, but…" he stopped. Closing his eyes, he took in the scent and sounds of his surrounding.

He opened his eyes quickly, and pulled Leon behind him, "Don't make a sound" he whispered, taking out his dagger. She held his arm, fear and panic running through her body, "Holl-" "Shh, I said don't make a sound" She closed her mouth, feeling the tension in his voice. It was dead silent for a moment, and every second felt like an hour. It was all going in slow motion. Her breathing. His breathing. Then someone lunged themselves at Hollywood, a fierce yell coming out. She shrieked, "Hollywood!"

Rhage grabbed the wrists of the man, as he rolled over on top of him. He took the dagger and placed it near the man's neck, "Who are you?" he growled. The man didn't say anything, as he fought to escape Hollywood's grasp. "I said, who are you?" he demanded. "Bite me" he grinned. "That might not be a bad idea" Hollywood snarled. Somehow, the man threw Hollywood off, as he took out a gun, aiming for him. Rhage cursed under his breath, as he threw some hair out of his face, "Answer my question. Who are you?" he wasn't going to take silence for an answer. "A lesser maybe?" "No shit" growled Rhage. He threw himself at the lesser, lunging his leg to his gut. The lesser coughed up blood, wiping it off on his sleeve. Rhage took the man, throwing him on the floor, "Should I just kill you now?" The man smirked, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, "Fine, go ahead. Kill me. It won't make any difference. My master will have your life. Yours, your brothers, and your wife" That was the final straw. He took his dagger, and stabbed it in the heart of the lesser, which died instantly.

"Damn lesser" he mumbled. He almost forgot about Leon. He turned around with a small smile, but that smile faded when he saw a knife to her throat, and an arm across her neck. "Not so tough now, are we?" the man said. Rhage growled, "Let. Her. Go." "Is that a threat?" Rhage gripped on his dagger, "Maybe" "And maybe I won't let her go" "Let her go" "Or what?" "It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Let her go NOW"

The man laughed, and cut her shoulder lightly.

* * *

**Wow, I made more chapters than I thought I would. There are two more chapters I have to upload...I think. Well, review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Leon winced at the pain, as her hands formed into a fist. "You bastard" Rhage said under his breath. The man cut deeper, as a small yell escaped from her mouth. "Stop! What do you want? I'll give you anything" The man smiled wickedly at him, "Anything?" Hollywood growled, "Yes. Just let her go. She has nothing to do with this" The man smirked, "I want the car" Hollywood cocked an eyebrow, "The car? Why?" "Did I say you can ask questions? Give me the car, or I'll have her instead" Rhage growled deeply, and threw him the keys. The man laughed, and threw Leon to Rhage.

He took her in his arms, as she buried her face in his chest, sobbing a bit. "It's ok, it'll be alright" She nodded her head. Rhage looked back at the man, "Go, now. Before I bite your head off" The man smiled, and disappeared in the forest.

Rhage took Leon to the side, and looked at the wound, "It's ok. It's not that deep, so you'll be fine. I'll have V heal you" She nodded her head, rubbing her shoulder. He wiped away the tears with his thumb, "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Alright kiddo?" She nodded her head again, "What did those men want?" He could notice the crack ness in her voice, "I wish I knew. C'mon, let's go back in the bar and get you fixed" He picked her up, and started walking to the bar.

"And you said I was stupid" said Butch, taking in another shot. Vishous laughed, "And I STILL say you're stupid. But in a good, brotherly way" "Yeah, yeah" Butch looked around, "Where the hell is Hollywood and Leon?" "They're probably having trouble finding a spare tire…" he took another sip of the Grey Goose, "But I'll go check up on them" He walked outside, rubbing his hands together as he stared at his breath in the air. His eyes darted around for Rhage and Leon, but found nothing. After a good few seconds, he found a figure with a female in his arms. He squinted, and saw that it was Hollywood with Leon in his arms. "Shit" He ran towards them, and found blood dripping from Leon's shoulder.

"What the hell happened?!" he bellowed. Rhage looked at him, "There's no time for talk. You need to heal her. She's coming up with a bad cold, and I think her cut is infected. She lost conscience on the way" Vishous growled, as they walked in the bar.

He laid her on the couch, moving the hair away from her face. V took away Rage's leather jacket that draped over her. He examined the cut, and cursed. He took off his glove, the one without the tattoos, and rubbed her cheek. She was so pale, her lips were purple, and her teeth chattered uncontrollably. His gaze went to Hollywood, "Leave. I need to heal her, and I don't feel right with you over my shoulder" Rhage nodded, as he walked over to Butch.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked. Rhage pulled a seat next to Butch, leaning back, "I think I know who shot the tire" Butch leaned forward, "Oh really?" "Yeah. We took a walk when she figured out that the cause of out flat tire was a gun shot. Then someone came out to attack us. A lesser. I killed him of course but…" Butch stared at him, "But one?" "Another on had Aimee in his arms, with a knife to her neck" Butch stared at him and bit his lip, "There's more to it. I can tell" "He would only let her go if…he had the escalade" "And did you give it to him?" "Of course I did! I wouldn't just let him slice Aimee's neck"

Butch drank another shot, and stared at him, "Why all of a sudden, you're calling her Aimee now?" "Because it's her real name?" he said. "Just asking, I'll call her Aimee now too I guess" Rhage rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Now, the problem is just telling V that his car is in the hands of a madman"

"RHAGE! Imma gonna kick your ass!" Butch stared at Hollywood, "I have a feeling he already knows" "You think?" Rhage covered his head with his hands, sighing. He stood up from his chair and looked at Vishous. V's eyes furrowed, his hands forming into fists.

V glared at Hollywood, not caring how big he was. His temper was larger, "If you like that face of yours, you better start explaining" he gruffed. Hollywood stared at V and frowned, "You better cool off, my brother" V rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you come back with Aimee bleeding, she's sick, and she starts talking about a male you attacked. She was threatened Rhage! You expect me to calm down?! She's in danger now" He dropped on the seat, rubbing his tattoo on his forehead. Rhage sat down slowly, "Ok. She saw that we got out flat tire from a gun. She wanted answers. So I gave it to her, and we took a walk. And then someone attacked us..." he sighed, "then before I knew it, she had a knife to her neck. The only way he would let her go if..." he stopped and looked at the floor, "he wanted your escalade"

Vishous sighed and grabbed the Grey Goose bottle. He needed it more than he wanted it. Rhage looked at Vishous, "I'm sorry" Vishous shook his head, swallowing the vodka down, "Don't be. I'd rather lose a car than lose a life" He tightened the straps on his gloves, his eyes glistened with revenge, "But she's in danger now. She can't live by herself. She'll probably get kidnapped. We need to keep her at the mansion" "Wrath has been too much stress. We can't add more to that" "So what are you saying? Leave her here alone and risk her life? I don't think so"

Butch leaned back, his head turning from one end to the table to the other. He always hated being part of those kinds of conversations. He stood up, rubbing the back of his head, "While you two are talking this out, I'm going to give myself a walk around the bar" Vishous and Rhage nodded at him while he left.

He walked over to the couch, where Aimee was lying down. His eyes examined her body. She looked so pale, and her lips were still purple, it reminded him of that girl in Titanic. Her eyes seemed half way open, but she didn't say anything until her pupils looked up at him. Once she smiled, it was like her face started glowing, "Hey Butch". He grabbed a chair, and slid it next to the arm of the couch, "Hey, how you feeling" She sat up half way, shrugging a bit, "Could be better" she smiled. Butch shook his head in disbelief, "How you could be so sick and manage a smile on your face? It's pretty amazing actually" he laughed, "Hey, I have a question. Redsox or Yankees?"

She looked at him and smirked, "Yankees all the way" His face squinted, "Oh you disgust me" "Wait, hold up, you're a Redsox fan?! We're not even in Boston!" He crossed his arms, and gave a small pout, "So?" She laughed at him, "Yeah yeah. But I'm more of a hockey fan. Y'know, Rangers kill all" "I don't watch hockey much. Sometimes. But I'll take your word on that" he smiled.

She sat up and rubbed her forehead, "Damn, it's pretty hard to believe that happened" she said. The scene ran through her head, and it wouldn't stop. She could remember every single detail, every single word, every single hit. It was all there, in her mind. Then Vishous came in, looking at her, "You're coming with us

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol. Just need to add one more chapter. Review (?)**


	9. Chapter 9

"You're coming with us" Aimee cocked an eyebrow and sat up, "You're kidding, right?" Rhage threw Vishous his gun, and he placed it in his jacket. "Does it look like I'm kidding?" he asked looking for his phone in his duffel bag. Aimee became utterly confused and stared at him, "What? Why?" she asked frantically, "what makes you think you can just take me away from my home? You don't own me. And it's basically kidnapping! And the last time I checked kidnapping is--" "Hey! Could you keep your mouth quiet for just a damn minute female?!" Vishous yelled, "I'm trying to think" Aimee crossed her arms, "...illegal" she mumbled finishing her sentence. "Well, we don't do legal" Vishous snapped. Aimee rolled her eyes and growled, "I'm not going" Vishous' eyes darted to her, "Yes you are" "No I'm not" "You're going and that's final" Aimee stood up quickly, "I. Am. Not. Going" she glared at him hard. Moments of silenced passed in between them. A war with darting stares. Vishous threw his phone to Rhage, "Call Zadist. Tell him to pick us up" he said still looking at Aimee. Rhage walked outside to get better reception, and Butch followed him.

"By _us_you mean you, Butch and Rhage. By _us_you mean not including me, because I'm not going" she said crossing her arms. Vishous took his hand and slid it over his face, "Look, I'm stronger, I'm bigger, I can carry you over my shoulder without breaking a sweat. Now, do you want to do that, or do you want to cooperate?" Aimee grinded her teeth and frowned more, "Why do I have to go" Vishous leaned against the wall and looked outside. The small pond glowed with the reflection of the crescent moon. Looking up, he sighed, "Those men, they're dangerous. And now they know you have a relationship with the brotherhood" he looked back to her with serious eyes, "they'll come back and kill you. They want you dead"

She placed her hands on her hips and sighed, "Great. Just great. Fabulous actually" said said sarcastically. Vishous looked at her seriously, "Now, are you going to be cooperative and come?" She crossed her arms, "Fine... but I'm taking my sweet time!" Taking a step, she moved awkwardly slow. She was very literate when she said she was going to take her time. Vishous crossed his arm and cocked an eyebrow, "I have no time for this" he said rolling his eyes. He picked her up over his shoulder and walked out the door. Her arms were kept cross, but she didn't struggle. She blew the hair out of her face and turned her head, "Is this usually how you treat a lady?" she asked. A smirk played on his lips, "No. But you're a stubborn ass female. I think I can make an exception"

He walked outside with Aimee over his shoulder. He kept her in place as he walked out into the parking lot. Rhage just hung up and looked at V, "Z is gonna pick us up and..." he placed a hand on his hip and grinned, "Getting along, are we now?" Butch scratched the back of his head, "Wouldn't it be more romantic if you carry her like they do in weddings...like bridal style or something?" V rolled his eyes, "Haha. You're hilarious cop. I'll carry you bridal style when we go back to the pit" he said in a sarcastic tone. Butch had a cocky grin and laughed, "Thanks bud. I appreciate that" Aimee pounded V's back lightly and blew the hair out of her face.

There was no need in trying to escape from this since they would easily catch her. Sighing deeply, she looked at the other men. Of course they meant no hard since they were trying to help, but she just didn't want to leave. But she had no choice. She closed her eyes, remembering what happened. She could feel the cold steal of that blade against her neck, and the glow of Rhage's eyes. Suddenly she had a massive headache. Must've been because she was upside down. She placed her hands on V's broad shoulders and pushed up, "Can I get down now?" she pleaded. Vishous stayed quiet for a few moments. Thinking to himself. Realizing she asked a question, he pulled her up carrying her like you would carry a toddler, "You better not run female"

She rolled her eyes and lifted up her right hand, "I swear" He nodded his head and set her down gently. Her feet hit the cold, gravel floor. Butch looked toward her while opening a pack of Orbit, "You're ok now." he asked. Aimee nodded her head as she walked toward him slowly. She held her hand on for a piece of gum. He reached into his pocket and took out a stick, unwrapping it and placing it in her hand. She popped the gum in her mouth and chewed it slowly taking in the minty and fruity flavor.

There was a small silence between everyone. They were all tired by the long day. Rhage ran a hand through his hair and took out his cell, "I'm going to call Mary. Make sure she's not worrying" he walked to the other side of the parking lot to get some privacy. V sat down against the brick wall, leaning his head backwards and resting his arm on his knee. Butch sat down and Aimee sat next to him, pushing her legs up to her chest and caressing them. Butch blew a bubble and breathed in, "You have no shoes" he said, attempting to break the silence. Aimee looked at her feet and nodded her head, "Yeah. Very interesting" Butch chuckled. He exhaled and stared at his visible breathe.

The air was cold a humid. Butch looked at Aimee, noticing she only wore a t-shirt and shorts. He took his hand out of his pocket and drapedhis arm around her shoulder, "It's pretty cold" Aimee looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Are you trying to make a move on me?" Butch laughed loudly and shook his head, "No, I'm not. It's just really cold, and look what you're wearing little girl..." He paused and thought about _her_. He took his glance away and stared at the sky, "besides. I have a girl at home" Aimee smiled lightly, "What's her name?" Butch didn't answer at first. He imagined her. What he remembered most was her long, glossy blond hair that ran over her shoulders. Her innocence reminded him of the first time they met. He licked the dryness in his lips, "Marissa" he didn't say it with a loving tone. He said it as if he had just said a curse word.

Her smile faded away slowly, understanding what he was feeling. She looked down at the ground, "You're not with her, are you" Butch shook his head, "No, I'm not. Not yet anyways" he grinned.

Aimee's eyes squinted as the headlights going down the road stared straight at her. The car parked. Loud music was pumping through the speakers and the engined roared. Butch grinned widely, "Must be Z" He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it as she stood up. Wiping off the gravel on her bottom, she stared at the car. The window opened, and Zadist leaned an elbow out. Rhage came back and smiled, "What took you so long?" he asked jokingly. "Traffic" he simple stated. Vishous opened his eyes and stood up, cracking his neck. "Thanks Z" He opened the door and got in. Rhage got into the back seat. Butch got in after Rhage and slide into the seat.

He leaned his head on Rhage's shoulder, "I'm sleepy baby" he said jokingly. Rhage laughed, "Stop acting so cocky" he said pushing him off. Aimee stopped and stared at Zadist. His eyes looked at hers. He froze, completely froze. He felt like he'd seen her before, like they were connected. His blood started to rush. Like part of him was inside her. The intenseness became stronger and he breathed in heavily. Something about her pulled off a trigger. A sign of protectivness shot up for her. But he didn't understand why.

Her eyes studied him. Trailing the scar that traveled over his face. His eyes were glowing with yellow. Beautiful, she thought. But there was something about him that made her blood rush. Like his blood was inside of her. They stared at each other with seemed like forever. Finally, Zadist motioned his head to the back seat. Understanding him, she nodded her head and walked slowly to the back seat.

They pulled up to the mansion. The large gates opening. Aimee arched her head back, staring at the large building in awe. He stopped the car and got out. Aimee stepped out, her eyes still glued to her new home.

The door opened and a cheery man bowed his head at them. He smiled wide, wrinkles forming on the side of his eyes. She walked in, smiling at the man. "Wow" she exhaled. Her eyes looked around the room. Looking into the living room, she glided over a painting. Her feet rubbed against the soft crimson rug. She sat down. The place had a home feeling to her. She felt comfortable, but she didn't know the reason. Everything felt so familiar.

But it's been the first time she's been there. Her hands glided over the delicate carvings on the coffee table. She stood up and felt the red silk curtains. She sat back down on the couch, taking in her surroundings. The damn place was huge. It would be a miracle if she could find her place to the bathroom. Marveling at the sight, she stop to think if this was a dream. Of course it wasn't a dream though. But, this wouldn't be so bad. She could kind of get used to this. Setting on Butch, she smiled, "Wow" was all she could make out.

Butch grinned and looked at Z and Rhage, "I think she likes the place" Rhage nodded his head and looked at Fritz, "Could you show her the guest room? She'll be staying with us for a while" Fritz bowed his head and took Aimee's bags, "Of course" "Thanks"

The stairs were wide, and going up was a set of paintings. Probably the generation of families that lived here. So many stairs, she started to feel a bit weak. They walked down the hallway where a column of rooms filled up the place. "Ah, this is the one madam" he opened the door, and beautiful room shined on her face. If she hadn't kept her mouth closed, it would've fell off. She walked in slowly, "This is my room?" Fritz smiled widely as he set her bags on the kind sized bed, "Yes madam. Does it satisfy you?" Hell yeah it did. She hadn't been in a room like this since...never? Keeping her cool in, she nodded her head, "Yeah. It's, amazing" she said breathlessly.

"Would that be all?" she nodded her head, "Yeah" He bowed slightly and closed the door softly behind him. Right in front of her bed was a Sony Plasma screen TV. On her side table, there were a set of remotes all aliened perfectly. There was another room attached to hers. She got up and opened the golden doorknob to find her very own bathroom. The marble floor was cold and smooth. Cream colored towels lined up against the gold bar right next to the shower stall. The tub was about 5x bigger than she was.

Suddenly, her belly grumbled. Food. She needed food. Throwing on her ripped jeans and converse, she headed out into the wide hallway. She looked down and sighed. Going down all those stairs was the last thing she wanted to do. Sitting on the rail, she slid herself down saving herself some time. Once she reached the end, she jumped on the floor right in front of V.

She jerked at the sudden sight of him. He towered over her as she looked up. His arms was crossed and he cocked an eyebrow. Laughing nervously, she shrugged, "Um, was I not allowed to do that?" He rolled his eyes a little, "C'mon, I'll show you to the kitchen" it was like he read her mind. Suddenly Zadist walks in front of them. His canary yellow eyes staring at her, "We need to talk"

* * *

Won't continue without another review. So review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

V looked at Zadist for a moment, gently taking Aimee's wrist in his palm protectively. His brows furrowed as he bared his fangs a little. Aimee looked up at Vishous as his hand wrapped around his wrist. "V?" she said at a whisper. Realizing what he was doing, he let go of her wrist and looked at Zadist, clearing his throat, "Can this wait Z? She's hungry" Zadist glared at him, with his arms still crossed. Without a sound, he turned around to leave, not saying a word. It was usual for him to be quiet. It wasn't a surprise to V. Knowing how secluded Zadist can be; it was expected for him to do that. But Aimee didn't have a clue on what he was like. "Wait, no, it's okay, we can talk now" Zadist stopped and turned his head to meet her stare. A small silenced followed him as he nodded his head slightly with gratitude.

Vishous looked down at her with a puzzled expression. Aimee shrugged and smiled weakly, "I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few?" Knowing he couldn't change her mind about talking with Zadist, he scratched the back of his head and nodded, "Yeah" Smiling, she turned around to follow Zadist, until a grip went around her wrist. Looking back at Vishous, she waited patiently on what he had to say. Opening his mouth, he intended to say something contradicting her to go with Z, but instead, he sighed, "Be careful" he told her softly. Aimee smiled and nodded her head. Letting go of her wrist, he watched her run next to Zadist.

Following him, she climbed those dreadful stairs again. She never hated stairs until that very moment. Sliding her hand on the rail, she jogged up to keep her pace next to Zadist. Going down the hallway, he stopped at the room and gently opened the door. He nudged his head, telling her to come in. She walked into the room and looked around. He turned on the light and walked over to his dresser and took off his black leather jacket, laying it on the bed. Her eyes wandered the dark room. There, on a table, was a skull. Suddenly, she got a bit scared, but then she saw _it_. The thing that made her smiled widely. A crib. Right next to the large bed was a dark, wooden crib with a mobile hanging over it. A dark blue blanket laid on it where a teddy bear was rested near the pillow.

She looked at Zadist, smiling, "What's his name?" He looked back at her, taking off his shirt, "It's a girl" he said simply, looking for a clean shirt. "Oh, I thought it was a boy since there were blue blankets on it..." she said. Already embarrassed, she cleared her throat and stared blankly around the room. "Sit" he said. Listening to him, she sat on the bed, and waited. There was a long silence. Zadist took out a white shirt and threw it on over his head. Grabbing a chair, he slid it across from Aimee and sat on it, leaning his elbows on his knees. She looked at him, the awkward silence overpowering the room.

Zadist didn't seem to mind the silence. He was too busy trying to figure this girl out. Her face, her hair, her eyes, it was all too similar to be just deja vu. It was a sign. "What are you trying to pull" his voice piercing through the room. He hated people trying to fuck with him. It was the most aggravating thing ever. Aimee raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb with me, female. We both know damn well something is going on, but I just don't know what. So if I don't' know, you should" "You mean the connection" Zadist laughed a bit, "Connection? No. You're trying to get inside my head. I know it." It was not a connection. At least, not to him. He doesn't take things like this very likely. Her eyes furrowed, as his yellow canary eyes pierced through her.

Aimee grinded her teeth and crossed her arms. She has never had to tolerate such an aggravating accuser. His eyes pierced through her tan eyes. Harsh stares were something she was used to. "I am not. You can't say that when you don't even know me! Maybe we just met somewhere, and you're just making this a big deal" She stood up and was about to head for the door until large hands gripped around her wrist. She turned her head to meet the same stare, "What" she asked gruffly. Anywhere was better than being with him right now. She should've just stayed with Vishous. There was a reason that he didn't want her with him. And as stupid and stubborn she was, she just had to go follow Zadist.

"I don't make things bigger than they're supposed to be. But every time I'm near you, my damn body just reacts!" he scolded. He took a deep breathe. Calm yourself, he said in his mind. Screaming won't solve anything. At least, that's what he told himself. Aimee took her wrist back and turned a crimson red. All she could do is stare at him. She felt a bit uncomfortable. Fuck, she felt EXTREMELY uncomfortable. Suddenly reading her expression, he became flushed and shook his head furiously, "Uh...Oh god, oh my god. No! No, it doesn't react _that_ way!" Zadist had a shellan, and he loved her. He would never be aroused by another female. Completely impossible.

She took a deep breathe in relief. "Then, what do you mean exactly" she asked softly. Speechless. He was just speechless. It was like he couldn't get the words right out of his mouth. His back rested against the wall while his hand glided roughly over his face. A sigh escaped his mouth and he looked down on the floor and shook his head mildly, "I don't know" How could he tell her that a part of him was inside of her? How could he tell her once he saw her, he had a sudden urge to protect her? Fuck it. He couldn't tell her any of that. It's absolutely insane. Insane.

His fucking head should be sued. He looked at her to meet her stare. Her eyes were a light tan. Simple, but pretty. His lips tightened, waiting for a response. Any response. But all she did was stare, her expression nearly blank. "Please say something. You're killing me here" he finally said. "I...don't know either. But...it feels like you're inside of me. You're blood" she sat down and chuckled a bit, "I always knew there was an unknown presence within me. But I never know who. It was like there was a hole" she turned her head to look at him, "but now I think you're the one that filled that hole. Like a missing piece I guess"

The whole thing about finding missing pieces to yourself always sounded a bit corny to her. Something you would find in a drama series, or some philosophy show. But now that she has experienced it, it sounded cornier than it really was.

Zadist shoved his hands in his pockets, "Is that supposed to make things better? Is that supposed to fix things? Because it doesn't. It still doesn't explain the so called connection. If you can call it a damn connection. It's just all bullshit" he spat out. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to say to you?! Am I supposed to tell you that I know what's going on? Am I supposed to pretend that I know what to do? Because sweetheart, I don't. I'm confused as much as you are. And if you can just get you fat ass ego aside, we can work this out together" He charged at her and bent down, their nose barely touching, "You better watch your mouth, female. You don't know who you're fucking with" Even though his height towered over her, she was not in his shadow, "And I don't think you know who you're fucking with" He laughed loudly, "I can lift you with my pinky and send you flying across the room" She clenched her is fist hard, "Thank the Virgin in the fade that I'm not throwing something at you" "Like you could" he remarked.

She pounded her finger against his chest, "You totally are underestimating me. Do you know that?" Zadist smirked wickedly, "Am I supposed to be scared now?" "No. I'm just warning you to watch that mouth of yours" Then the door opened slowly. They both turned their heads to find a woman with a baby in her arms, "Can you watch her for a while? I'm going to go out with Mary" She looked at Aimee and smiled, "Hi. I'm Bella. Z's shellan" Aimee nodded her head as she saw Zadist take the baby gently. Bella tiptoed and kissed him, "Thanks" The door closed softly and Zadist kissed the baby gently on the forehead. Aimee stared at him, as if he was a different person. Dammit, she couldn't yell at him anymore.

His baby was everything to him. He was never so gentle with anyone in his life. Almost forgetting Aimee was there, he looked up to see her soft stare. She walked to him and looked at the baby, "She's beautiful" she exhaled. He nodded his head, "She is. Just like her mahem…her name is Nalla" Aimee tapped her nose with her finger, and Nalla she grabbed it playfully. "It's funny how only a baby can take all the aggravation away from the room" His canary yellow eyes looked at her, "Don't think that I just don't want answers anymore" "I'm telling you, I'm as clueless as you are…but we can work this out together. If you let us" Zadist nodded his head slowly, "Fine…"

She walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Rhage sticking his head into the fridge. Her hand automatically placed itself on her stomach. A growl escaped, and Rhage's ears seemed to perk. He took out his head and smiled when he saw Aimee, "Hungry?" She chuckled slightly, "Yeah, kinda" She stared at the cereal bowl in his palm and cocked an eyebrow. Cereal at night never sounded appealing to her, "Cereal? At this time?" Rhage closed the fridge behind him and leaned his back against it, "My favorite food to eat after a good work out" He took the cereal box and nudged it to her, "here"

She took the cereal box and poured it into the glass bowl. Special Kay was her favorite cereal. She bumped Rhage with her hip, signing him to move over. Chuckling he moved to the side as she went in and grabbed the milk.

His smile half faded as he took glimpse of her scar on her neck. Arching his head back, he stared at the large ceiling above him, which nearly got him dizzy. "Do remember what happened a while ago?" Aimee placed the milk back in the fridge and looked at him as she placed a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. Swallowing, she nodded her head, "Yeah. Why do you ask?" "Well...that little stunt that guy put, it makes you in danger now" She stared at him, "And what are you trying to say?" "I'm saying that I don't think you'll be going home any time soon" "Why not?" she asked. He scratched the back of his head, "Well...as I said, you're in danger, and you being home, well, it's not safe" "Why won't I be safe? It's not like they know my name or anything" Putting his bowl into the sink, he sighed, "Not exactly" "What do you mean?" she asked quickly. He sighed again, thinking about his words, "Let's just say the lessers have their ways"

She shook her head in disbelief, "So you're saying that I might now be able to go back home" "No, not until we find that lesser and make sure the rest of them don't know about you. If we let you go home, they'll capture you and use you as a source... or a hostage" "And when will I be able to go home?" she pushed on "I don't know. But we'll figure something out" "And when will that be?" Living in a mansion was nice, but she needed to go home. Where she lived. Where everything she had worked for was. Rhage sighed again, "I...I don't know...but don't you dare try running away" he said half jokingly.

He threw his jacket over his shoulder and walked his way over to the gym. "Who's going to stop me?" Aimee called out to him. Rhage turned his head and playfully smirked, "Do you think V will let you leave him?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Anyways, another review, another chapter. And I PROMISE it won't take me forever like I did with this chapter. So remember, REVIEW!**


End file.
